Side by Side
by Rbc Bones
Summary: Quando teu coração começar a abrir e sangrar, prometo segurá-lo entre as mãos, inventar diminutivos engraçados, sacrificar minhas coisas preferidas, até ele ficar bem! ::Completa::


Título: Side by Side  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: Future fic?  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Um  
Completa: Sim  
Sinopse: _"Quando teu coração começar a abrir e sangrar, prometo segurá-lo entre as mãos, inventar diminutivos engraçados, sacrificar minhas coisas preferidas, até ele ficar bem!"

* * *

_

**Side by Side  
Booth & Brennan  
Romance / Angst  
Smut  
Por Rebeca Maria**

**

* * *

**

Ele abraçou-se a ela e encostou-a no batente da porta do quarto. Os braços dela imediatamente rodearam a sua cintura e seu rosto afundou-se no pescoço dele. Booth estava apenas de cueca e o toque suave dos braços e mãos dela em sua pele provocaram um leve arrepio. _"Gostoso." _– ele pensou, mas não disse nada. Brennan usava uma camisa social branca dele, e nada mais. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Ela estava diferente.

"Não precisa ter medo." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – "Eu vou segurar sua mão e não vou te deixar cair. Nunca."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo." – ele assegurou-a, entrelaçando uma de suas mãos na dela, enquanto a outra afagava seu cabelo e ele deixava um singelo beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

A voz dela estava embargada, e ele sabia que ela estava segurando o choro. Ela não choraria na frente dele. Ela não se permitiria. Mas mesmo sem chorar, mesmo sem dizer qualquer palavra, ele sabia que ela estava com medo. Medo do que era novo entre eles, e mesmo assim tão velho. Medo do que ela não conhecia, e ainda assim medo de conhecer. Medo de perdê-lo, mesmo que ele nunca fosse permitir que isso acontecesse. Medo. Ele não queria que estivesse lá, perseguindo-a e a atormentando, mas ele estava lá. E Booth faria de tudo para afastá-lo.

"Eu quero fazer algo por você." – ele sussurrou, e ela tentou olhar para ele, mas Booth manteve-se abraçado a ela.

Ele sabia que Brennan diria não ser preciso. Ele a conhecia muito bem para prever algumas de suas reações e, com certeza, ele conhecia as opiniões dela.

"Por favor. Não é nada de mais. Eu só... _preciso_ fazer algo por você."

"Tudo bem." – ela deu um beijo no pescoço dele e Booth finalmente deixou-a livre para olhá-lo.

Ela encostou-se no batente da porta, com os braços apoiados no ombro dele, e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e admirou-a. Ele gostava de admirá-la pelas manhãs. Tinha feito isso exatamente três vezes, as três vezes que haviam dormido junto. E ele já sabia que não poderia viver sem vê-la com aquela carinha sonolenta todas as manhãs, pelo resto de sua vida.

"Isso vai dar certo, Booth?" – ela perguntou, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele. Booth sabia que o 'isso' significava 'nós'. Ela apenas não conseguia dizer ainda.

"Eu nunca deixaria dar errado, Bones. Eu nunca me perdoaria se eu perdesse você. Eu nem ao menos cogito essa possibilidade."

"De me perder?" – ele inclinou-se e beijou-a, tão longa e profundamente que ela foi obrigada a se afastar para respirar. E ela soube a resposta dele.

"Eu estou do seu lado, Bones. Sempre. Eu não posso cogitar minha vida sem você, entende?"

Ela entendia, porque no fundo ela sentia a mesma coisa. O grande problema só era a falta de coragem para admitir que ela não mais dependia apenas dela mesma. Ela dependia dele também. E esse novo sentimento –que ela sabia ser quase tão antigo como a amizade deles- a assustava.

Booth soltou-a e olhou-a por um momento, esperando que ela se afastasse. Mas a reação dela o surpreendeu quando Brennan inclinou a cabeça e deu um beijo nele.

"Eu estou com você, ok? Eu estou do seu lado nisso." – ela sussurrou e, só então, se afastou.

Booth observou-a apanhar as roupas dela no chão do seu quarto. O vestido jogado de um lado, um sapato em cada canto do quarto, o sutiã. Então ela parou e olhou ao redor. Booth sorriu com a cara confusa dela e aproximou-se, parando atrás de Brennan.

"Está procurando por isso?" – ele perguntou, com a voz brincalhona, enquanto erguia a calcinha dela entre os dedos até que ela pudesse ver – "Eu tenho que admitir que eu prefiro você sem ela." – ele continuou, vendo-a vestir a peça de roupa.

"Eu não posso sair por aí sem calcinha, Booth."

"Tudo bem. Eu me contento em tirá-la mais tarde."

Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo o arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Brennan não entendia como ele era capaz de provocar essas reações nela. Em um momento eles são amigos e tudo o que ela tem dele são pequenos toques, pequenos gestos e, no máximo, algumas palavras bonitas que sempre lhe dão alguma lição de moral ou a fazem repensar em seus próprios conceitos. No segundo seguinte –que ela sabia ser o segundo mais longo de toda a sua vida, visto ter durado anos- eles estava se beijando na cama dele e então Booth se transformava no melhor amante que ela já tivera. Amigo, amante amado. Aquele que falava coisas que a provocavam, arrepiavam, excitavam. Aquele que com apenas um gesto deixava seu corpo em chamas.

Booth passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela e ficou atrás de Brennan. Seus lábios imediatamente alcançaram sua nuca e ele sentiu-a se retrair em seus braços. No primeiro dia em que ficaram juntos Booth descobrira como o pescoço dela era um ponto sensível. E o gemido que ela deixou escapar assim que os lábios de Booth tocaram aquele ponto pela primeira vez, ficaria na mente dele para sempre.

"Booth, nós vamos nos atrasar..." – ela reclamou, ou tentou, visto sua voz contrariou-a totalmente.

"Janta comigo hoje?"

"Nós jantamos juntos todos os dias, Booth..." – ela começou a falar e então olhou para ele, entendendo o que ele queria dizer – "Aw... como em um encontro?"

"Aqui em casa."

"Tudo bem. Eu..."

"Eu te pego em casa, Bones. Às 8. Não se atrase."

Ele afastou-se dela, indo até o armário e pegando algumas roupas limpas, depois dirigindo-se ao banheiro de visitas. Ele sabia que se entrasse no banho com ela, não sairiam tão cedo.

**x.x.x**

Quando Brennan abriu a porta do apartamento, Booth parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Observou-a atentamente, tentando entender porque, naquele momento, ela estava tão linda. Não era nada demais, na verdade. Nenhuma roupa elegante, apenas uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, nenhum arranjo no cabelo, apenas ele caído nos ombros, fazendo leves ondas, nenhuma maquiagem. Ela ficava linda sem maquiagem.

"Você está linda, Bones."

"Você espera eu terminar de me arrumar?"

"Você sabe que pra mim você já está arrumada, certo?"

"Mas eu não..."

Booth deu um passo pra frente e passou o braço pela cintura de Brennan, puxando-a contra o seu corpo e apanhando a boca dela num beijo profundo e necessitado. Longo e apaixonado.

"Você está ótima, Temperance."

**x.x.x**

Depois do jantar, Booth levou Brennan até a porta de seu quarto. Estava fechada e ela pôde sentir um cheiro anormalmente gostoso vindo de dentro do aposento.

"O que você fez, Booth?"

"Eu disse que precisava fazer algo por você." – ele sussurrou, tão perto do seu ouvido que ela sentiu seu corpo tremer – "Eu quero mostrar pra você o quanto isso pode ser bom, e o quanto isso entre nós é certo e vai dar certo."

"Booth..."

"Eu vou segurar sua mão, Bones," – ele entrelaçou uma mão à dela e continuou – "E nunca vou te deixar cair. Eu estou aqui, do seu lado, e é assim que nós devemos ficar. Lado a lado."

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e Brennan parou alguns segundos para absorver o que vira. A cama estava com lençóis novos, de seda preta. Em cada criado mundo do lado da cama havia uma vela acesa, e bem no meio da cama havia uma rosa vermelha com um cartão. Ela foi até a cama, sentou-se e apanhou a rosa e o cartão.

"_O __que eu quero?_

_Alguém que precise de um precisar como o meu; que, na mesma cama, não a de todo dia, mas a dos fins-de-semana incomuns, aceite construir embaixo dos lençóis o mundo que é possível._

"_Vem. Olha, não precisa ter medo de novo. Quando teu coração começar a abrir e sangrar, prometo segurá-lo entre as mãos, inventar diminutivos engraçados, sacrificar minhas __coisas preferidas, até ele ficar bem"__. Esse é o bilhete que quero receber na primeira briga: sem desculpas-clichê e exageradas, sem invenções ou mais palavras dispensáveis._

_Nessa mesma cama, com o mesmo frio do quarto (e um calor de paixão nova), construiremos a morada de uma vida nova e negociaremos nosso futuro-dia-a-dia: "Essa metade da cama é onde moraremos. A outra metade será nosso sustento. Do lado direito daquela metade, perto do abajur do de hockey, você fica escrevendo, lendo, e vendendo o que você gosta de fazer. Do outro lado, eu fico esvaziando a agenda e elaborando meus projetos. Desse lado de cá, perto do seu porta-retratos, com minhas caretas bobas e sua cara séria, é onde viveremos: cozinha, quarto, sala e jardim. Embaixo do travesseiro é o lugar secreto das palavras de amor que só a gente entende; é onde está seu melhor jeito e onde está o meu melhor modo de aceitar esse seu melhor jeito. Isso mesmo: na mesma cama, durante um fim-de-semana inteiro, viveremos como se fôssemos os perfeitinhos do mundo._

_Quando a Segunda chegar, arrumaremos a cama e o mundo; iremos para o trabalho de verdade, para vivermos nossas vidas de disfarces: eu sem você todo dia, querendo a cama-mundo; você sem mim e com o saco cheio de ter que morar numa cama tão pequena, mas com um sentimento tão impressionante."_

Quando ela terminou de ler, olhou para ele sem saber o que falar. Ele, pelo contrário, sorria para ela e logo perguntou:

"Fica comigo esse final de semana?"

"Eu não..." – ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes – "Eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa." – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar em falar.

"Não importa." – ele disse com a voz tão suave e doce que ela nunca ouvira – "Nós não vamos precisar de roupa nenhuma para o que faremos durante todo o final de semana."

Ela sorriu para ele, o mesmo sorriso seguro que ele lhe dava. Era um final de semana, em que ele mostraria para ela o que era aquilo que estava acontecendo entre eles e o quão bom seria conservar aquilo.

"Eu não quero deixar que você tenha medo, Bones." – Booth puxou-a para que ela se levantasse e ele pudesse abraçá-la – "Porque quando você tem medo, eu também tenho medo." – ela, então, enlaçou as duas mãos nas dele.

"Eu estou aqui." – ela sussurrou – "Do seu lado. E é assim que eu vou ficar. Que nós vamos ficar."

Brennan começou apenas passando o rosto levemente contra o de Booth. Ela adorava sentir a barba por fazer em sua pele, lhe provocando arrepios. Em seguida ela deixou que seus lábios tocassem a pele dele. Primeiro o queixo e a bochecha, um leve roçar nos lábios e então um dos pontos mais sensíveis de Seeley Booth: a orelha.

Ela descobrira que ele gostava quando ela beijava sua orelha, quando respirava ali por perto e, principalmente, quando gemia na orelha dele.

"Você me deixa louco, Temperance." – ele falou, quando ela respirou mais forte na orelha dele, e ela sentiu as mãos de Booth apertarem as suas.

Ela deixou que as mãos dele soltassem as suas e, então, ele podia abraçá-la. Brennan gostava das mãos dele no corpo dela. Gostava quando ele, timidamente a princípio, buscava qualquer pedaço de pele que pudesse tocar sem tirar a roupa dela. E Brennan sabia que aquilo era apenas uma provocação da parte de Booth, como se ele quisesse que ela pedisse para ele apenas tirar a roupa dela. Mas ela nunca pedia, porque ela gostava daquela brincadeira, daquele reconhecimento que ele tinha com ela.

Pela primeira vez, Temperance Brennan podia admitir para si mesma que gostava de se submeter sexualmente a um homem. Um e apenas um: Seeley Booth. Ela se surpreendia cada vez que ele tocava seu corpo com tanta maestria, como se o tocasse há anos, como se o conhecesse mais do que ela mesma.

Ela gostava que ele a deitasse na cama e ficasse do lado dela, apenas passando a mão em seu corpo, em cada pedacinho que pudesse alcançar. Primeiro por cima da roupa e, pouco a pouco, à medida que as peças iam sumindo de seu corpo, a mão dele passeava por cada pedacinho de pele, enviando arrepios e fazendo-a gemer.

Booth gostava de sussurrar coisas no ouvida dela. Coisas que apenas ela entenderia e apenas para ela, ele falaria. E ela gostava de ouvir, e ele realmente gostava da reação que a sua voz provocava no corpo de Brennan. Uma reação genuína e gostosa, que misturava um gemido e uma risada.

E quando ela estava totalmente nua na cama dele, sentindo o lençol de seda frio contra a sua pele quente, ela se perguntava como ele conseguia ainda estar completamente vestido. Ele tinha tudo sob controle, inclusive ela e qualquer reação que ela pudesse ter.

Ele manipulava o corpo dela como se manipulasse uma arma. Conhecia toda e qualquer parte e sabia o que fazer. Sempre sabia. E Booth gostava de se ater a todo e qualquer ponto mais sensível do corpo de Brennan. Os seios, sempre tocando-os com gentileza e suavidade, às vezes mais forte com a palma da mão, de leve com a boca, apenas provocando. Enquanto a mão dele tocava-a entre as pernas, numa brincadeira tão prazerosa para ele como era para ela.

Em um momento Brennan gemia apenas por ter a boca de Booth em seus seios e no outro, quando ele deixou que dois dedos deslizassem para dentro dela, ela sentiu o gemido ser sufocado em sua garganta e tudo parou de repente, por um segundo apenas. E logo depois, tudo explodiu. O gemido, a respiração, e se ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse gemer naquele momento, ela teria certeza que Booth estava ouvindo o coração dela bater com força contra o peito.

Booth parou o que estava fazendo quando o corpo dela reagiu com tanta intensidade. A respiração dela tinha saído do controle e o corpo de Brennan se contorcia. E ele ficou com medo.

"Bones..." – ele tentou, mas tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era tentar, sem êxito algum, controlar a sua respiração – "Temperance, está tudo bem?"

O corpo dela se contorcia e o coração não parava de palpitar. Sua respiração ainda estava incontrolável e sua mente rodava. E por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia reconhecer aquela sensação, só sabia que era muito, e era bom.

"Por favor, Temperance, me diga que está tudo bem." – a voz de Booth soou meio desesperada e foi isso que trouxe de volta o raciocínio dela.

Brennan abriu os olhos e Booth nunca tinha visto os olhos dela mais brilhantes. Era um brilho diferente. Não era o brilho que aparecia quando ela tinha um orgasmo. Era mais intenso.

"O que acabou de acontecer, Bones?" – ele deitou por cima dela quando ela o puxou. Ele estava com medo de tê-la machucado ou algo assim, mas aceitou o abraço dela e se acalmou com o sorriso que ela lhe lançara – "O que aconteceu, Temperance?"

"Eu não sei..." – a voz dela saiu trêmula, mas havia um tom de satisfação que Booth reconheceu na hora.

"Você quer que eu pare?"

A resposta dela foi levar as mãos até a roupa dele e fazê-lo tirá-la em um minuto. Ela não queria que ele parasse. Nunca. Ela queria que ele mostrasse para ela mais daquelas sensações. E apenas com gestos ela pedia por isso.

O gesto de fazê-lo se deitar por cima dela e encaixar-se nela vagarosamente. O gesto de abraçá-lo com os braços e com as pernas, fazendo-o mover-se mais rápido ou mais devagar. O gesto de olhar para ele, pela primeira vez desde que estavam juntos, sem que ele tivesse que pedir por isso.

Dessa vez, quando a respiração dela voltou a ficar incontrolável, a dele a seguiu. Quando o corpo dela começou a tremer, provocou um arrepio tão grande no corpo dele que o fez tremer também. Quando ela gemeu o nome dele, tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi chamar por ela. E então os dois estavam juntos, lado a lado, em meio a um momento tão intenso e único.

Booth deixou-se cair para o lado de Brennan e ficou olhando para ela. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, o corpo dela aconchegando-se ao dele. Primeiro os pés se tocando e as pernas se entrelaçando, depois o peito dela contra o dele e então os lábios estavam unidos.

"O que foi aquilo, Bones?' – ele perguntou de novo.

"Eu não sei." – ela sussurrou – "Eu realmente não sei, Booth... foi como... como um orgasmo mas... não era um... eu acho..."

"Eu te machuquei?"

"Me assustou um pouco... de um jeito bom..."

"Tem certeza?" – ela beijou-o rapidamente e sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados - "Admita que eu fiz você perder o controle." – ele constatou.

"Isso é um fato."

Booth ergueu-se ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para apagar as velas ainda acesas. Assim que se deitou, aconchegou Brennan em seus braços e não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquela sensação de extrema felicidade que o atingia. Ali, deitados juntos, lado a lado, eles eram os perfeitinhos do mundo. E nada mudaria aquilo.

**x.x.x**

Booth passou a mão nas costas nuas de Brennan. Ela estava semi-deitada de bruços, apoiada nos cotovelos enquanto mexia em seu notebook na cama. Ela estendeu o braço para ligar o abajur de hockey do lado dela, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Booth. Ele, por sua vez, segurava uma agenda à frente dos olhos enquanto sua mão livre brincava com as costas dela e com o limite da cueca samba canção dele que ela usava.

O relógio do lado dele marcava quase seis horas da manhã e nenhum dos dois estava realmente com sono para irem dormir.

"Como vai o livro?"

"Atrasado."

"Ajuda?"

"Andy aceitou uma proposta de emprego do outro lado país e não sabe como contar a Kathy."

"Eu nunca aceitaria uma proposta do outro lado do país, Bones." – ela olhou-o com curiosidade.

"Não me olhe como se você não soubesse o que isso significa."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa." – ela falou sorrindo, se contradizendo com um simples gesto – "É, talvez eu deva mesmo tirar essa idéia da mente de Andy." – Booth deixou a agenda de lado e se inclinou até que seus lábios estivessem do lado do ouvido dela.

"Acredite em mim, Temperance, essa idéia nunca passou pela cabeça do Andy." – ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela e depois apanhou o notebook e botou em cima do criado mudo – "Vem, vamos pro banho. Ainda temos um tempinho antes do nosso mundo ter que ser posto de lado por algum tempo."

Booth se levantou primeiro e ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela parou de um lado da cama, de frente para ele, e juntos eles estenderam o lençol da cama-mundo e arrumaram os travesseiros. Deixaram tudo arrumado para quando pudessem voltar para o refúgio deles.

Era segunda e eles tinham que ir trabalhar de verdade. Booth estaria o dia todo sem ela, ou pelo menos, sem ela da forma como ele queria estar. E ela estaria sem ele, pensando em quando poderia voltar para aquela pequena cama onde cabia todo um mundo deles. No entanto, estariam sempre lado a lado, esperando até que pudessem voltar a ser os perfeitinhos do mundo. Só ele e ela.

**FIM**


End file.
